The New KId
by lostinthisnightmarecalledlife
Summary: Roxas's cousin Sora moves into town. Riku likes Sora. Sora dosen't think he could get Riku because he has multiple fangirls and fanboys. Please read and review. soraxriku RoxasxAxel zexionxdemyx


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.

NOTE- I can not spell good and I don't have spell check so if you read any mistakes please don't bame me. Blame my teachers.

**RIKU'S P.O.V.**  
I sit their reading my book glancing up from time to time to look two of my best friends. Zexion and Demyx.  
"Come on Zex." Demyx pleads to Zexion. Zexion gives him a death glare. "No, and don't call me Zwx." "Zexy." "No." they were aruging ovwr homework. Demyx wanted to copy Zex's homework.(only I can call him Zex in my mind.) I block them out and continue reading Fullmetal Achemist. I glance up at the clock and it read 8'0 clock. The rest of the class should be getting here soon. The only people in my homeroom that were already here were me, Zexion, and Demyx. My other friends Axel, Roxas, and Kairi should be getting here soon. The bell rings and a flood of students comes in. Axel and Kairi come in and sit by me. Zexion and Demyx don't even notice. Then Roxas comes in with a new kid. The kid had chocolate brown hair. He had blue eyes also. He was wearing a hunter green shirt and a pair of semi tight pants. Roxas walked over abd the cluless kid followed. Roxas took a seat and intruduced us to him. "This my friends is my cousin Sora. He hes moved to Destiny Islands from Twlight town." He says motioning for him to take a seat. "Oh yeah, I got some good news about him. He's gay." Roxas adds in. Sora looks at his cousin. If he could kill with looks Roxas would be down in the ground with about 7 feet of dirt atop of him. Roxas looks at Sora and said. "Don't worry everybody here is gay except Kairi."

**SORA'S P.O.V.**  
This felt really weird. He starts introducing each. "This is kairi." He said pointing to a girl with red hair. "This is zexion." He points to a kid with dark silver hair covering half his face. The kid called Zexion looked at me then turned away from me. "This is Demyx and Axel. Axel's my boyfriend." He points to a kid with a mullethawk and then to a red headed guy who just smiled at me when Roxas said the last comment. "Also Demyx and Zexion are going out. And this guy right here is Riku. He has so many fangirls and fanboys it's not funny." Roxas finnishes off.  
I look at Riku and he smile at me. I blush and look down.I glance up and Riku's smile becomes even wider. HE was cute, but if he had that many fangirls and fanboys then he would have no chance.

**RIKU'S P.O.V.**  
That kid Sora was so cute. His blue eyes sparkled. His brown hair defied gravity, and his personalaty was perfect. He was funny, happy, kinda simple minded, cute, and the pout and blush he did was to die for. Every time I would smile at him he would blush. Every time Roxas said something about him that sora didn't want them to know he would pout. He also had a trade mark grin. When school ended I walked up to him and he just looked at me. "Hey wanna go to the mall with me Zexion and Demyx." I ask him simple. HE looked at me and grined. "Sure loved to." was his reply. I smile. "Ok then shorty, then follow me."

**MALL **

**ZEXION'S P.O.V.**

" Demyx get off of me." I yell at him. He won't quit tying to push me down in the booth so he can climp on top of me. It's not that I don't like my boyfriend, it is that I don't like showing public affection. I can here Riku laughing. "What's so funny Riku. Huh." I say to him. He smiles at me. "Calm your emo ass down. It is not my fault that Demyx can't keep his hands, let alone body off of you." I send him a death glare. I get up from the booth and state that I'm going to the bathroom and left..

**SORA'S P.O.V**.  
OMG. It was so funny. Demyx kept on trying to push the emo dude down and the small body of Zexion could hardly stop him. Zexion finally got fed up and left to the bathroom, but I had a felling he was not camming beck. All the while the silver haired crush of mine was laughing the whole time. Shortly after Zexion left Demyx left so it was just me and Riku. I stand up and move to the oppisite side of the booth so we were facing each other. "So..." I start. He just looks at me and smiles. Is it me or does he smile alot. He reaches into his pocket and pull out a ipod. "Do you like music." He asks me. "Um I'm not allowed to listen to music." I say sadly. He hands me a headphone and tells me to put it to my ear. I do so.

_"So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me_

_ Off guard, red handed Now I'm far from lonely _

_Asleep I still see you lying next to me_

_ So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I.._

_I need something else Would someone please just give me _

_Hit me, knock me out And let me go back to sleep _

_I can laugh All I want inside I still am empty_

_ So deep that it didn't even bleed and catch me I"_

The song ended. He looks at me and smiles. "Do you like it." He asks me in a simple tone. I smile. "Yeah. It means that he is trying to pretend that he is not sad...Right?" I ask. "Yeah that is exactaly what it means." His Eyes stare into mine. Our eyes stay connected for about three minutes then I break it. I stand up. "Um I gotta go, it's getting late. Bye." I wave to him and head off. "Bye" he calls back. I smile to my self.

I got to much time on my hands. Way to much. Tell me if you like it and want me to up date. Tell me if you don't like it. Tell me some ideas. Tell me how to fix it. Tell me anything, just REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
